


Mittens

by mouse32



Category: Kakegurui
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Fingering, Kittenplay, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Making Out, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Yuri, catears, doujin, kakegurui - Freeform, lip biting, mary saotome - Freeform, rough, yumeko jabami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse32/pseuds/mouse32
Summary: After beating her girlfriend, Mary, in a gamble, Yumeko decides to play a little game.
Relationships: Jabami Yumeko/Saotome Mary, Saotome Mary/Jabami Yumeko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Mittens

The echo of our soft heaving bounced off the walls and faded into nothingness.

“Mary-san, I wanna show you something.” I smile, crawling off her lap as I tiptoe towards my bag near the dorm room door. 

“What?” Mary leans back on her elbows, shaking her head to let her hair tumble out of small tangles. 

I bend over, deliberate to allow my skirt flair up in Mary’s direction. I smile to myself, carefully unzipping my bag and pulling out the contents. 

I use a finger to smooth the black fur of the cat ears on the headband, and then place them on my head. 

“What. Are. Those.” Mary’s voice is borderline disgust and humiliation.

I twirl around, looking in her direction and folding my hands into little kitten paws. “I’m the loser cat, Yumeko!” I smile at her, scrunching my nose.

“You look ridiculous.”

“Nyah! Nyah!” I giggle, giving a little spin before grabbing a matching white pair of ears from my bag and charging at her.

“Get away from me! Don’t you dare-“

I cut her off, crawling on top of her and straddling over her thighs. “Don’t!! You’ll look so cute~!” 

Mary squeals and grabs my wrists, trying to hold them away from her as I try to place them on her head.

“I’m not wearing stupid cat ears!”

“Oh but you look so cute~” I purr, letting her grip my wrists and lean my face close to hers. Her breath tickles my lips. “It would make me so very happy.”

“Make me.”

The blonde haired girl let out a muddled scream as I pushed her back, the ears flying from my hands as I place my hands firmly on both sides of her head, my hair draped over me and down on her body as I kiss her roughly.

She lifts a knee, making me gasp as I feel her press her leg in between mine, brushing softly against my pussy.

I shift from my hands to my elbows, my chest swinging down and bulging over Mary’s. I kiss her, pressing my mouth roughly against hers and dragging my tongue over hers.

Mary raised her hands, putting them on my hips as she uses her knee to stroke me through my stockings. I pull my face away from hers for a second, but quickly return by pulling her bottom lip roughly into my mouth. I rock my hips subtly as I grind against her knee, letting my left hand drift up to her neck and I curl my fingers around her firmly. I feel my body grow wet, hot, needy.

I stand up, back off her body and drop to my knees, forcing her legs open and leaving no time for objections. 

“Ahh-“ She sits up fast, gasping as her hands fly to my head and flick the headband off. 

I let my fingers brush up her thighs, smiling as I grab the hem of white panties and pull them to the side.

“Y-Y-Yume-“

“Shh..” I purr, my breath tickling agains her bare skin, causing her to clamp her thighs a bit tighter. 

She sucks in a sharp breath as I push my tongue in between the slit of her body. She moans, throwing her head back as her hands tighten in my hair. She pulls my mouth closer to her, and I smile.

I lift a hand, suck my middle finger audibly, and push inside of her while I flick my tongue over her clit.

“Oh, oh my god,”

I slowly thrust my finger into her, feeling her core tighten around my finger, causing me to throb. 

I continue slow, antagonizing her with a giggle.

“Kn-knock that off,” Mary gasps after finishing her sentence, and lets out a loud cry as I put another finger into her dripping cunt.

Her hands force my mouth back over her, so I suck her clit rough as I ram my fingers into her, letting out a satisfied purr as her body flexes and wriggles at my touch.

“You’re not gonna cum yet, right baby?” My voice is smooth, like hot honey. I remove my fingers from her body, spreading them apart and watching her liquids glisten in the low light. I stroke her lips softly with my wet fingers, leaning to kiss her inner thigh.

“Don’t do that.” 

“Do what?”

“Don’t mess with me.” I’m surprised by her act of dominance, practically brimming with lust as her fists hold me up by my hair, making me strain to be at nose height to her. 

I straighten up to kiss her, receiving a hard bite against my lip and tongue forced into my mouth. I moan, feeling my body swell with hunger.

I give her what she wants, moaning into her mouth as I push my fingers back into her body, not holding back. I thrust roughly into her, smiling in her hungry and lustful kiss as she grinds her hips towards me, groaning into my mouth.

I feel her body tighten, and I speed up, going as fast as I can as I look down, seeing her leak on my fingers and the edge of her bed. She presses her forehead into my mouth, groaning loud as she moves as much as she can to reach her climax. 

“Ahh-ohh—! Aaa-“

I don’t stop, speeding up faster and faster as Mary’s cries become more hungry and desperate, which turn into a loud, strained wail as her body spasms in pleasure. 

I continue, not stopping but allowing her to ride out her orgasm, giggling as her heartbeat roars in my ears and her heaving pours down on me. 

Removing my hand from her body, I sit back onto the ground while making eye contact with her, slowly bringing my hand up to my mouth to suck on my covered fingers with a satisfied sigh. 

“Mmm. Can you put on the ears now?”

**Author's Note:**

> What? I’m alive?  
> Hi. School is awful.  
> I’m broke.  
> If I open commissions through Venmo would anyone be interested?  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> I’m lazy, so I didn’t edit this. Sorry for any mistakes


End file.
